


【GGAD】冲浪手与海

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 22





	【GGAD】冲浪手与海

说起来无关痛痒的真挚爱情，可一旦放在现实里，却变成了烫手的山芋，咬一口真甜，可握在手里终归左右为难。阿不思和格林德沃都深知这个道理，因此他们从来都是流连花丛中片叶不沾身，也许就是因为这样的相似让他们相遇。  
灵魂是有味道的。  
他们彼此都荡着豺狼才寻觅的旖旎，为了相同的灵魂能闻到自己。他们如此地契合，如此地默契。两只被情欲支配的野兽相互撕咬，咬破皮肉，舔舐血液，濒死的快感在两人结合的那一瞬间爆发。  
温柔的海风包裹着他，海面看似平静但暗藏汹涌，格林德沃热爱冲浪，浪来得越汹涌，他越是来去自如。  
浪并不惧他的挑衅，他要让自大的冲浪手知道他的厉害。浪击中了他，他们的位置转换，冲浪手失去了平衡，被巨浪掀翻入海，再老练的冲浪手也有翻船的时候。  
快感堆积，像在海底埋藏数千年的岩浆穿透地表喷薄而出，滚烫而热烈。  
浪把他冲回岸边，极乐的快感让他的大脑缺氧，全身像被车碾过一样的酸软，但十分尽兴，他任由自己浸泡在温暖的海水中。  
潮起潮落，冲浪手无法抵抗天体引力，大海要离他而去了。  
阿不思在走之前，在床头柜上用避孕套盒压了张英镑。格林德沃起床后看到床头的纸币哭笑不得。敢情他还是被嫖的那个？有意思。他把那张英镑放进钱包的夹层里。  
格林德沃第二次见到阿不思的时候还真是在海边。  
天和海蓝成一片，金灿灿的阳光倾泻下来，注进万顷碧波，使单调而平静的海面而变得有些色彩了。海湾的沙软而细，踩上去酸酸麻麻的。海湾边上的酒店是格林德沃的副业，他戴着墨镜夹着冲浪板漫步到海滩边，穿着各色比基尼的美女有在岸边晒太阳的，有在沙滩上打排球的，有在浅水湾嬉闹的。  
今天很有可能会收获一段艳遇，格林德沃想。  
阿不思没有选择躺在靠海边人潮涌动的遮阳伞群下，而是随便挑了颗椰子树躺在了树荫下。阳光被层层叠叠的树叶过滤，漏到他身上变成了轻轻摇曳的光晕。天空一碧如洗，他任由被剪碎了的阳光撒在身上。  
起风了，浪来了。远处小姑娘们的欢呼尖叫声吵醒了他，他眯着眼往海上望去，一个银发身影在海上驰骋。他穿着黑色的泳裤，两腿微张半蹲着站在冲浪板上。浪卷起来，浪花拍打在他身上，浪离他越来越近，快要将这个黑色的身影吞噬。他双臂张开，在巨浪中保持平衡，方向一偏，转而与海浪搏击。他想征服大海，大海想吞噬他，互不相让，相互角力，但他们更像是在共舞，浪托举着他在海中飞舞，滑翔，翻滚。  
天红云，满海金波，红日像一炉沸腾的钢水喷薄而出，金光耀眼。风停了，浪消去，银发男人抱着冲浪板披着夕阳凯旋归来，他脸上的笑比他身后的红日还要耀眼。人群涌上去，欢呼雀跃。阿不思站在人群外，透过人群间的缝隙，视线与男人相遇。  
原来是那片让他魂牵梦萦的海。  
夕阳浸入海平面以下，隐约能看到天边的几颗星星。格林德沃也认出了他，不远处笼起篝火，夜色降临，气温骤降，人群消散，往着明亮的火焰聚拢。  
海滩边只剩下他们两个踏着浪花在漫步。  
格林德沃带着阿不思来到他在海边的帐篷。对于两个成年男人来说帐篷显得有些拥挤了，但这能使他们贴得更近。一次生，两次熟，甚至没等到阿不思拉好帐篷的拉链，格林德沃就亲上了他光裸的脊背。被海风吹得有些冰凉的背遇上热烈的吻让阿不思不由地颤抖。本来有些凉意的躯体被一个个吻点燃，阿不思转过身与他交缠，格林德沃头发上的海水滴到他们交织的唇舌间，一股咸意在口中蔓延。他握住阿不思纤细的腰，啃咬他胸前熟透的红缨，手在他一大片光裸的肌肤游走。  
宽松的沙滩裤很快就被脱下，格林德沃一只手抚上他的硬挺，一只手伸到他身后用手指摩挲着股间的缝隙。格林德沃的手很冰，但很快就被他自己的热度温暖。格林德沃的攻势让他变得进退维谷，向前挪会把欲望更往对方手里送，往后退又让手指贴得更近，快感燃起的热度快要将他蒸干。  
大海要发起反扑了。阿不思抚摸上格林德沃潜伏在裤子里的坚挺，凉凉的指尖伸进去触碰到炽热的欲望让格林德沃倒吸了一口凉气。  
冲浪手踏着浪花没有丝毫的畏惧。格林德沃宽大的手掌包裹住饱满的臀肉，把臀肉掰开，一指摸到微张的穴口，一截指尖突然戳入，阿不思猛地挺起腰又泄了气似的猛地坐下，把手指吞得更深了，昂起头，像是搁浅的鱼张着嘴贪婪地呼吸着空气。三只手指能在小穴进出自如，分不清是海浪哗啦啦进进退退的浪声还是小穴吮吸手指的水声。  
篝火晚会开始了，霎时间人声鼎沸，盖过了格林德沃将挺立全数没入时阿不思拔高的呻吟声。阿不思骑坐在格林德沃身上，格林德沃托着他在胯间颠簸，篝火映照着帐篷中两人交缠的身躯，不过没有人留意到在角落的他们。格林德沃往上顶弄着他，阿不思双腿大张，身体往后倾，小穴吞吐着硕大的性器，结合的地方一片泥泞，格林德沃对此场景一览无遗，他甚至能看到粘液是怎样被拉成丝扯出来又是怎样被吞进去的。格林德沃拢住他的欲望，上下套弄，前后夹击，一股电流流窜全身，格林德沃还恶劣地掐住阴茎根部，阿不思发出了一声呜咽。  
“叫daddy就让你射。”格林德沃倒像潜伏在海湾的塞壬，迷惑人心的歌声试图将他诱惑。  
大海报之以沉默。阿不思将重量压在对方的胸前将格林德沃压在自己身下重新掌握主动权，蓝眼睛在幽暗的环境中泛着水光，这比格林德沃征服过的任何一片海域都要迷人。  
他抬起腰又重重地坐下，甬道的媚肉贪婪地吮吸着对方的硕大。他又晃起腰，让欲望从不同角度顶戳，一个深刺戳到了他最柔软的一处，整个人都痉挛起来，失力地趴在了格林德沃胸前。  
大海快要失控了。痉挛的穴肉紧绞着格林德沃的欲望，大海携着浩浩荡荡的快感浪花朝他袭来。  
如果沉溺是冲浪手的宿命，格林德沃愿意长眠于这片大海。  
帐篷外，人们还在喧闹，海浪还在呼啸。  
帐篷里，两人在欢愉，欢愉。


End file.
